


I Have You

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Facebook: Draco's Den, Feels, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Reckless Charlie, Romantic Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Draco loved Charlie with everything he had, he just wished Charlie wasn't such a damn Gryffindor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134
Collections: March Madness - Slytherin Style





	I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Draco's Den March Madness event! My chosen pairing from the list was Draco/Charlie.

Draco ran as fast as he could to the medical wing, his dinner completely forgotten. His feet thundered under him, propelling him forward as his mind raced with what he would find when he got there. Being the Lead Healer on a dragon reserve was stressful enough, but whenever the incident included Charlie Weasley, somehow it always seemed worse.

Charlie always tried to rescue the crew and the dragon, no matter what. Draco had nearly run out of skelegrow his first month here due to Charlie’s rule to always be the last man out. It was something he took very seriously as the leader of his crew, and Draco admired him for it, even if it meant more work and more worrying.

“Terence, what the hell happened?” Draco barked as he entered the infirmary.

“The baby Horntails, Sir. They got loose.”

“How many?” He asked his partner.

Terence Higgs looked nervous, but met Draco’s eyes anyway. “All of them.”

Draco stilled. “All of them? All six baby Horntails got loose? How?”

“I’m not sure, Sir.”

Draco swallowed down his fear, he had no time for it. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

Emergency medicine was something Draco never thought he would enjoy. It required quick decisions and a level head, neither of which he was known for in his youth. After long hours of fixing up and entire team of dragon tamers, Draco flopped down in the first chair he saw in the recovery ward.

“Excellent job, Sir.”

Draco gave a halfhearted smile. “Thank you, Terence. You did exceptional work yourself. And please, you can call me Draco.”

“I’ll try to remember that, Sir.”

This time Draco genuinely smiled. Terence understood him better than most, and knew that Draco liked the title. He’d earned after all.

“You should get some rest, Sir. I’ll watch over them, it should be a quiet night.”

“No, go on home.” Draco looked over at the bed Charlie was currently occupying. “I’d just end up here anyway.”

Terence nodded and gave Draco’s shoulder a firm squeeze, before he left the ward.

* * *

It was approaching midnight before Charlie began to stir. Draco had settled in and was reading a medical journal in a chair he’d pulled up to the bedside.

“Charlie?” Draco covered Charlie’s hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey there, love.” Charlie said with a grin.

Draco raised his eyebrows, hoping his face portrayed slight annoyance rather than huge relief.

“Just let me explain.”

“Oh, by all means." Draco drawled. "Please explain to me why you were even with the Horntails in the first place, Weasley. Wednesday’s are your day with Gracie.”

“I was with Gracie.” Charlie explained. Everyone knew of his soft spot for the elderly Ironbelly. “Then the Horntails escaped, I couldn’t let them handle that alone.”

Draco knew this, of course, but just once he would like to get an emergency call and not have his boyfriend’s name associated with it.

“Six dragons, Charlie. Six.”

“They were babies.”

“Even worse!” Draco hissed. “If I know that they’re more dangerous as hatchlings then so do you. Why do you have to run willingly into every dangerous situation on this bloody reserve?”

Charlie laid his other hand on top of Draco’s. “Honestly?”

Draco nodded, he desperately wanted to know.

“Because of you.”

Draco stared at him. “I’m sorry?”

Charlie moved into a sitting position, despite his protesting muscles. “Because of you. I know I have you. You’re the best Healer we’ve ever had, Draco. I rush in to everything because I know that after it’s done, I’ll have you.”

Draco wanted to scream how that didn’t sound like a compliment at all. That Draco didn’t like it one bit that he made him reckless, that he threw his own safety aside just because he was so confident Draco could fix him up. Instead, his eyes got watery and his throat became tight. “And if I can’t? I worry every time that I won’t be able to.”

“Draco.” Charlie waited until Draco looked at him. “I love you, too.”

Draco snorted as he wiped his eyes. “Shut up and move over. It’s midnight and I’m exhausted.”

Charlie inched over and smirked at his boyfriend. “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
